Le cercle des démons
by fen
Summary: Ca y est elle est finie ! Pitite fic avec Cora !!!! Dans un monde ancien où les démon et les hommes vivent ensemble, un regroupement va avoir lieu... Pour le reste lisez !!!!!!
1. Duo Maxwell

Auteurs : Cora et Fèn

****

Base : Gundam Wing

****

Genre : Fantastique, OOC, yaoï…

****

Couple : vous verrez bien. 

****

Disclaimer : Les premiers chapitres risque d'être un peu courts, mais, faut bien planter les décors!!!!!!

__

Italique les pensées des persos.

BONNE LECTURE ^_____^

****

LE CERCLE DES DEMONS

****

Chapitre 1 : Duo Maxwell

__

La Terre est une planète pourvue de mystères même si ses habitants ont toujours pensé la connaître parfaitement.

Mais les mythes et les légendes doivent bien naître de quelques choses et quelque part.

Un jeune garçon passait et repaissait ces réflexions au beau milieu d'une vaste clairière.

Cet endroit était couvert de fleurs, d'arbres et ensoleillé magnifiquement. Il adorait cette parcelle de fleurs. Il aimait les paysages magnifiques. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un petit cri provenant de la route. Il se leva précipitamment et courut là d'où le cri provenait.

En arrivant sur la route, le spectacle qu'il vit le fit sourire et rayonner de milles feu. Son grand frère jouait avec une petite fille, il la faisait sauter comme les oiseaux le fond quand ils nourrissent leurs petits.

Vers dans le ciel, deux formes indistincte observaient la scène.

- Wufei : "Depuis quand tu observes les humains sans agir ?" Il parla d'une voix désireuse tout en regardant les trois formes sur le chemin.

  


- Trowa : "Ne penses-tu donc seulement à tuer ? Je cherche quelque chose pour m'amuser un peu."

  


- Wufei : "Je ne te satisfais plus ? Tu sais parfaitement que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi !" Il s'approcha doucement de son ami qui lui

  


- Trowa : "Mais je ne veux pas m'amuser avec toi comme je m'amuse avec les humains. Eux, je finis toujours par m'en lasser, mais toi je tient à te garder tu m'es toujours utile !"

  


- Wufei : "Alors lequel de ces microbes t'intéressent ?"

  


- Trowa : "Celui qui a une tresse ! Je vais lui faire ravaler ce sourire !"

  


Pendant leur échange, la petite fille avait rejoint sa mère qui était venu la chercher.

- Solo : "Alors, toujours à rêver ?" Il donna une petite tape dans le dos de son cadet.

  


- Duo : "Arrête Solo ! Papa ne m'a jamais rien dit, alors laisse moi tranquille !"Puis il partit en courant

  


Ils rentrèrent tous deux à leur maison, une petite bicoque, sobre mais chaleureuse par les rires que l'on pouvait entendre. Tout au tour il n'y avait que des champs, un petit potager et quelques chevaux de trait.

A l'intérieur, il y avait une grande salle où toute la vie de la famille avait lieu. Il y avait quatre rideaux où l'on pouvait deviner les chambres, une pour les parents et trois autres pour les trois fils.

Cette modeste famille de paysans vivait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de biens matériels, juste le nécessaire : Une table, quelques tabouret et une cheminée improvisée. Le reste était fait de paille, d'herbe où de brindilles.

Les lits étaient certes de pailles mais très confortables, à même le sol, Duo se couchait une fois le repas terminé. Il était les plus jeune des fils de cette petite famille, et de ce fait, ils le considéraient toujours comme le bébé.

Sa mère, une femme d'une taille moyenne, des yeux magnifiquement mauve, pareil à ceux du natté. Elle était l'une des plus belles femmes de cette région, une élégance soutenu par sa prestance du à ses origines familiales. Né d'une famille de riches paysans, elle avait épousé Ben Maxwell sans le consentement de son père. Elle fut vite reniée par celui qu'elle considérait comme son père, son ami et son confident.

Ben était un homme grand plutôt fort, il avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux verts. Il avait rencontré et aimé Helen dès l'instant où il fut engagé pour travailler au domaine de son père. Au début, il ne faisait que la basse besogne, puis au fil du temps, il devint l'un des responsables charger de gérer et mener les hommes. C'est grâce à cette promotion qu'il put économiser assez d'argent pour s'acheter des terres. Le jour où ses récoltes furent abondantes il demanda Helen en mariage. Toute la famille de celle-ci décida que si leur fille acceptait cette union, elle serait considérée comme morte et les nouveaux mariés devront quitter la région.

Le couple ne se fit pas prier, ils vendirent les terres de Ben et partirent dans la région opposée à leur ville d'origine.

Une fois installés ils purent enfin vivre leur vie, dans des conditions convenables. Lorsque Mike vint au monde il fut la fierté dans cette famille, puis vint Solo un ans après. Neuf ans plus tard Duo arrivait, à la surprise de tous. Le petit dernier était le bébé de tous, que ce soit des parents que des frères.

Mike ressemblait beaucoup à son père, de grande taille, les yeux vert mais brun comme sa mère.

Il avait un caractère fort et peu jovial, mais il était très protecteur de ses frères et parfois même de trop à l'avis du plus jeune.

Solo quand a lui, était très peu soucieux des bonnes manières, sa franchise et son dédain envers la classe aisée ne lui attirait que des ennuis. Il était de même taille que Mike, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir facilement le dessus lors de bagarre entre frère. Tous deux était sensiblement bâtit de la même manière sauf que Solo avait les cheveux châtains, c'était la seule différence entre les deux frères.

Duo, lui, était nettement plus petit que les deux grands, 1m60 environ contre 1m85 pour les deux autres. Il était toujours de bonne humeur, rêveur à toute heure du jour et démon à ses heures perdues. Démon pour des raisons purement techniques comme il disait, il avait la fâcheuse tendance à inventer les pires bêtises. Il s'était attirer plusieurs fois la colère de sa maîtresse quand il était encore à l'école. A bientôt 15 ans, il fallait qu'il se calme car cette année, il deviendrait un homme et devra aider sa famille ou trouver un emploi.

__

15 ans l'âge des hommes, je ne pourrais jamais faire ce que papa attend de moi ! Je suis encore un enfant, comment peut-on demander ce genre de chose à un gosse.

Demain serait le jour de son anniversaire, 15 ans. Il devra partir et trouver sa voix, ce qui fera de lui un homme. Ils appelaient ça "le passage". L'adolescent devait partir dans la forêt, seul, et sans aucune arme. Il devait survivre aux dangers des animaux et monstres sauvages, voire même aux démons. L'année passée, un ami du natté avait disparu et il avait réapparu dans une ville voisine. Ce jour là la ville fut détruite par le nouveau démon. Duo avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Devenir un homme, devenir un démon ou bien mourir.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce qui l'attendait était bien plus important pour son peuple.

****

A suivre…

Ca vous a plu???? Un petit commentaire SVP

@ Bientôt

Cora et Fèn


	2. Quatre Raberba

**Auteur : **Cora & Fèn  
  
**Titre :** Le cercle des démons  
  
**Base :** Gundam wing  
  
**Genre :** Fantastique, yaoï (plus tard ! ! ! !)  


  
  
  


**Réponses aux reviews :**

  
  


Azaléa : Merci on espère que la suite va te plaire ! Patience récompensée  
  
Luna : Thanks, valà la suite ! ! ! ! !  
  
Kaoro : Pour le 1+2, sait pas encore ! ! ! ! ! ! Va falloir attendre mais pour la suite et bin la voilà !  
  
Mikara : Contentes que ça te plaise et espérons que le reste aussi ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Zorca : Comment à deux balles ? Nannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. Franchement, tu as tout à fait raison sur le coup des oiseaux, je me suis très mal exprimée. Mais passons, sinon, ça va devenir encore plus brumeux ! ! ! ! lol   
  
  
Petit message pour tous ! La correctrice à titrer vient d'avoir un piti accident. Alors, Cora rétablit toi bien et ne t'inquiètes pas pour les fautes s'il y en a, on est pas tous infaillible.  
  
  
_Italique_ : les pensées des perso  
// : Télépathie   


  
  
  
  
  


**Chapitre 2 : Quatre Raberba**

  
  
  
  


Montagne Kashikoi [1]  
  
C'était un endroit connu pour sa dense forêt. Ses couleurs variées par les multitudes d'arbres, de fleurs et ses animaux qui y habitaient donnaient une telle impression d'immensité, d'infini.  
  
Au cœur de celle-ci, se trouvait un temple des plus mystérieux et magnifique.  
  
Mystérieux car peu de personne avait réussi à voir ce temple, rendant encore plus fort ce sentiment d'infini qui régnait dans ces bois.  
  
Et magnifique, car, ce temple n'était formé que d'une seule tour finissant loin dans le ciel. D'ailleurs une légende raconte que les Dieux vivraient à son extrémité. Les moines vivant en ce lieu étaient appelés par les paysans des environs : Les gardiens de Uchuu.  
  
Il y avait des moines certes, mais aussi de jeunes hommes chargés d'apprendre l'état d'esprit des anciens.  
Généralement ces enfants étaient orphelins ou bien les descendants de certains moines qui avaient quitté ce lieu sacré pendant les guerres, contre les démons.  
  
Ces gardiens restaient souvent auprès de leur temple, ils n'allaient jamais au village. Ils vivaient simplement, récoltant ce qu'ils mangeaient. Par contre, ils ne chassaient pas les animaux peuplant la montagne, par respect pour la vie.  
  
  
  
  
La tour était magnifiquement sculptée sur sa surface, mais l'intérieur était milles fois plus belle que cet aspect.  
  
Les murs malgré leur couleur grise, montraient des scènes d'un temps passé. Les fresques dignes de Michel Ange, donnaient un tout autre sentiment, de l'admiration et surtout de la sagesse.  
  
Mais cette atmosphère était pesante pour les jeunes apprentis. Beaucoup trop de sérieux pour de jeunes enfants.  
  
Certains mûrissaient vite pour combattre ce sentiment d'oppression, d'autres se réfugiaient dans leur propre monde et certains même fuyait la tour pour se réfugier dans la forêt.  
  
Les moines y allaient rarement car ils craignaient que personne ne les voient et les suivent jusqu'à leur demeure.  


  


- Grand Maître : "Où est Quatre ?"  
  
- Moine 1 : "Nous ne le trouvons nul part Maître !"  
  
- Moine 2 : "Il doit être encore dans la forêt." Fit-il penseur.  
  
- Moine 1 : "Maître que devons nous faire ? Il peut nous mettre tous en dangers !"  
  
- Grand Maître : "Oui je sais. Mais il est assez difficile de le retenir ici maintenant. Il est devenu puissant, et même moi, j'ai du mal à lui imposer ma volonté.  
  
- Moine 1 : "Nous n'aurions jamais du accepter de le prendre avec nous."  
  
- Grand Maître : "Cet homme à eu raison de nous l'amener dès sa naissance."  
  
- Moine 2 : "Un jour ce petit nous demandera d'où il vient. Que devrions nous répondre alors ?"  
  
- Grand Maître : "Simplement la vérité. Mais, à mon avis il le sait déjà !"  
  
- Moine 1 : "Mais"  
  
- Grand Maître : "Cela suffit ! Retournez à votre travail. Tout ce qui concerne Quatre me regarde !"  
  
- Moine 1 & 2 : "Oui Maître !"  


  
  
  
  
  
  


_Dans un arbre, un jeune homme de 17 ans se laissait allez dans ces pensées. De taille moyenne, environ 1m70, les yeux bleu azur, bien proportionné, ce jeune blond semblait ressasser des mauvais souvenirs.  
  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je aussi important ? Où sont mes parents ? Pourquoi cet homme m'a-t-il enlevé, arracher à ma famille pour m'emmener de cet endroit sordide.  
  
C'est vrai que les moines sont gentils et attentionnés mais je ne suis pas chez moi ! Où est-ce ?  
  
Je veux savoir ! Comment savoir ? Demander au Grand Maître ? Oui, lui pourra me répondre sur celui qui m'a enlevé à cette vie que mes parents me réservaient.  
  
Ce que j'aime cette forêt, elle est si tranquille et les gens qui y passent sont tous différents les uns des autres. Je voudrais bien leur parler mais le Maître ne me le pardonnerait pas. Il est vrai qu'on m'a volé à ma famille, mais, je ne peux pas renier les règles du temple.  
  
Bon allez lève-toi Quatre ! Il est tant de rentrer !_  
  
Le jeune homme se leva et repartit en direction de la tour.  
  
Le chemin n'était pas long mais sinueux et chaotique, ce qui empêchait une avancée sereine et facile.  
  
Une fois qu'il fut revenu dans la vallée du temple, les deux moines qui avaient discuté avec le Grand Maître se précipitèrent sur lui pour le sermonner.  
  


- Grand Maître : //Quatre as-tu des questions à me poser ? //  
  
- Quatre : //Oui.//  
  
- Grand Maître : //Alors viens tout de suite.//

  
  
Quatre se libéra des deux hommes afin de se diriger vers la salle principale de la tour où l'attendait le Maître.  
  
Quatre, en entrant, salua respectueusement son Maître. Puis il alla s'installer auprès de lui dans la salle de méditation.  
  
En tailleur, à même le sol, ils se dévisagèrent.  
  


- Quatre : "Qui suis-je ?" commença t-il.  
  
- Grand Maître : "Je vais te dire tout ce que je sais mais, tu dois bien comprendre que ce que je sais, je l'ai appris de l'homme qui nous a confié ta vie !"  
  
Quatre fit un signe de tête, incapable de prononcer une quelconque parole.  
  
- Grand Maître : "Bien ! Alors, cet homme est un chercheur des 'Chikara no saya', les fourreaux de la puissance. Quand tu es né, il a été automatiquement attiré par ton pouvoir. Il n'a pas voulu que des démons ne t'attrapent pour faire de toi l'un des leurs, alors, il a décidé de t'emmener avec lui pour te trouver un lieu sûr où tu pourrais apprendre à te servir de tes pouvoirs. Quand il est venu pour te confier à notre sanctuaire, il nous a demandés expressément de, je cite : "Protéger le maître des eaux". Après cela il est reparti, et il n'est jamais revenu."  
  
- Quatre chuchota : "Le maître des eaux, l'un des cinq représentants des éléments."  
  
- Grand Maître : "Nous t'avons élevé comme l'un des nôtres mais si tu veux partir, je ne te retiendrais pas. Tu as acquis beaucoup d'expérience et de maturité pour vivre seul dans ce monde."  
  
- Quatre : "Alors je peux partir ! Je vous promets de ne jamais révéler le lieu où vous vous trouvez."  
  
- Grand Maître : "Quand comptes-tu partir ?"  
  
- Quatre : "Je préfère partir au plus vite, il y a quelque temps j'ai entre aperçu des démons roder dans les environs. J'ignore ce qui les attire par ici, mais je sens que je dois y aller."

  
  
Le Maître se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Aucun mot n'a été prononcé depuis que Quatre avait exprimé son souhait.  
  
Le jeune homme avait été blessé par l'attitude du Maître. Il alla à sa chambre et prépara ses affaires. Un petit paquetage de quelques vêtement, une dague et quelques plantes médicinales.  
  
Il se dirigea alors dehors pour faire ses adieux à ceux qui ont partagé sa vie pendant 17 ans.  
  
A sa surprise tout le monde était rassemblé devant l'unique porte de la tour. Ils l'attendaient avec de la nourriture dans les bras et pour lui dire qu'il leur manquerait.  
  
Les adieux furent long mais il put enfin partir vers midi après un dernier repas avec sa famille de Kashikoi.  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Un autre départ avait eu lieu le matin en bas de la montagne.  
  
Le jeune Duo Maxwell devait faire son voyage initiatique. A 16 ans ce garçon devra revenir en homme chez lui.  
  
Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes heures qu'il marchait à travers les bois. Il ne voulait pas suivre la route pour ce retrouver dans une autre ville, il préférait vivre dans la nature le temps que dure l'initiation.  
  
Il aimait beaucoup cette nature qui s'ouvrait sous ses pas. Mais il sentait un malaise qui semblait le suivre, il avait beau changer de direction, cette impression que quelque chose ou quelqu'un le suive persistait.  
  
Il continua son chemin en pensant que ça devait être un animal qui chassait, tant qu'il ne montrait pas sa peur cet animal ne l'attaquerait pas.  
  
Vers midi, il pensa à son déjeuné et commença à chercher une quelconque nourriture. Il trouva des baies, des champignons et se fabriqua une canne à pêche.  
  
Il s'approcha de la rivière qui coulait au travers de la forêt, et s'installa pour attraper son repas.  
  
  
  
Dans un arbre, le démon de l'espace guettait la proie de son maître.  
  
Wufei suivait tous ces pas, ces gestes. _Qu'est-ce que Trowa peut bien lui trouver ? Il est plutôt frêle pour son âge. Il ne résistera jamais assez longtemps aux traitement de Tro._  
  
Malgré son incompréhension du choix de son ami, il continua à veiller sur leur futur jouet pour qu'il soit en bon état lorsque le démon de feu arrivera.  
  
  
  
L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, le Chinois continuait sa surveillance avec un manque d'enthousiasme visible. Le natté avançait avec entrain et oubliant la présence qui le suivait depuis son départ du foyer familial.  
  
Trowa arriva lorsque Duo avait décidé d'établir son campement de fortune. Il avait choisi un endroit confortable par l'épaisseur de l'herbe qui formait un tapis de velours vert. Le démon du feu observa sa proie pendant de longues minutes, puis comme attiré par le mouvement des lèvres qu'il avait l'habitude de capturer, il vit le bâillement de Wufei.  
  
En voyant son manque de concentration, il se rapprocha furtivement en sautant de branche en branche afin de le rejoindre.

  
  


- Trowa murmura : " Alors ! On s'ennuie ? "  
  
- Wufei fit une moue qui fit sourire son ami : " Tu aurais pu venir plutôt ! Il est mortellement ennuyeux de suivre un mortel sans profiter de lui ! "  
  
- Trowa le prit par la taille pour lui susurer à l'oreille : " Ta patience va être récompensée. Tu es près à m'aider pour ce nouvel esclave ? Tu verras, je suis sûre qu'il serra parfait. "

  
  


Il entraîna son comparse par la taille et se posa doucement au sol, à quelques mètres de leur proie sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive de leurs présences.  
  
La manœuvre était toujours la même, le même rituel.  
  
Wufei s'approche de Duo tranquillement sans que celui-ci ne le sente dans son dos. Le fait qu'il l'ait suivit toute la journée fait que la proie finit par s'habituer à la présence du chasseur et ne ressente plus l'hostilité du début.  
  
Wufei l'attrapa brutalement par la taille maintenant ses bras le long de son corps. Le jeune garçon était immobilisé et ne pouvait rien faire contre un agresseur le maintenant aussi collé contre son torse. Cette position n'était pas des plus favorables, mais Duo prit encore plus peur lorsqu'il vit un second homme s'approcher de lui.  
  


- Trowa s'approcha de plus en plus des deux garçons : " Salut mon mignon ! Que fais-tu donc dans un endroit pareil et seul en plus ? "  
  
- Duo se débattait pour échapper au bras du chinois : " Qui êtes-vous ? Et que me voulez-vous ? " Cette prise de parole lui valu un coup de genoux dans les reins.  
  
- Wufei : " Misérable ! Tu dois répondre quand on te pose une question ! "  
  
- Trowa : " Laisse Wu. Il aura tout le temps d'apprendre à obéir quand il m'appartiendra ! "

  
  


Trowa fit lever le visage du natté en relevant d'un doigt son menton. Il fit courir un autre doigt sur la mâchoire de son nouveau jouet.  
  
Mais c'est pas vrai ! _Ils ne vont tout de même pas_ Trowa sourit et fit apparaître deux petites canines. Galère galère galère _Me voilà aux prises avec des démons ! _  
  
Au moment où le brun s'apprêtait à plonger dans son cou, Duo eu une vague de chaleur dans ton le corps et la laissa échapper. Trowa et Wufei se retrouvèrent à terre. Le natté, seul debout, dévisagea le démon devant lui.  
  


- Duo : " Vous ne me toucherez pas ! Je ne deviendrais jamais comme vous ! "

  
  


Avant même de finir sa phrase, il s'enfuit à travers les bois et couru du plus vite qu'il put mais au moment où il croyait que les démons avaient abandonné la partie, une plaque de métal sortit du sol et l'emprisonna en elle.  
  
Duo stupéfait et quelque peu assommé par ce qui venait d'arriver ne put réagir quand le chinois se planta devant lui avec un regard assassin.  
  
Il lui asséna plusieurs coups, il l'aurait tué si le second démon n'était pas arrivé.  
  


- Trowa dégagea le châtain des griffes de son ami : " Alors comme ça tu n'es pas un simple humain ? "  
  
- Wufei d'un ton colérique : " Depuis quand, les Chikara no saya[2] se baladent au gré du vent sans protection ? "  
  
- Trowa jaugeant la nouvelle force de sa proie : " Il semblerait que le protecteur n'est pas décelé celui-ci. Il ne doit pas le juger d'une force suffisante pour nous combattre. "  
  
- Wufei : " Si nous le prenons avec nous, nous pourrons lui apprendre ce que sa force peut être ? "  
  
- Trowa : " Dommage ! Moi qui voulais m'amuser avec lui. "  
  
- Wufei avec un sourire sadique : " L'un n'empêche pas l'autre ! "

  
  


Sur cette dernière phrase, Trowa se recollait contre Duo et posait ses lèvres dans son cou.  
  
Le natté versa une larme, la terre commença alors à se soulever emmenant la plaque de métal ainsi que Duo et son adversaire.  
  
Wufei essaya de rejoindre son comparse sans résultat. Il était en plein débat avec des branches acérées comme des épées qui sortaient du sol pour l'attaquer. Etant le maître de l'espace, il pouvait faire apparaître n'importe quel métal sous une forme quelconque.  
  
Créant toutes sortes d'épées, sabres selon la résistance des branches, il affronta cet ennemi invisible tout en appelant Trowa.  
  
Plus en hauteur, Trowa essayait en vain d'effectuer le rituel de soumission. Mais il remarqua néanmoins que sa future victime s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. _Apparemment, plus tu utilises tes pouvoirs, plus tu t'affaiblis. Continues mon petit ! Quand tu ne seras plus capable de maintenir le rythme de Wu je t'aurais !_  
  
Trowa continua ses assauts, léger, juste pour la forme, afin de faire croire au natté qu'il ne s'était aperçu de rien. Le brun recula et simula une perte d'équilibre. Il vit alors que les branches étaient de moins en moins dangereuses.  
  
C'est alors qu'il s'est décider de passer vraiment à l'attaque. Il se colla de nouveau au corps face à lui, et plaça son visage dans le cou pâle et à présent offert.  
  
Il appela par un mouvement de main une dague que l'autre démon fit apparaître aussitôt dans celle-ci.  
  
Duo, fatigué, à bout de souffle, ne put résister à son agresseur et quand celui-ci enfouit son visage entre son épaule et son cou, il sentit un souffle chaud puis une main passée sur sa peau.  
  
Le démon griffa la peau douce et embrassa le sang. Puis, il posa la dague sur ses clavicules et la fit descendre le long de son torse afin d'ouvrir la chemise de sa victime.  
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, Wufei observa la scène de la terre, avec un sourire carnassier, il s'assit en tailleur puis se concentra. A cet instant, le métal qui maintenait le natté contre la plaque se fit plus tranchant. Les poignets, les chevilles et le bassin de duo furent lacérés. Le sang s'écoulait lentement de ces multiples coupures. Les entailles n'étaient pas profondes mais la douleur n'en était que plus intense au goût des démons.  
  
La douleur le fit crier et quasiment affaibli, il cessa toute résistance, mais  
  
Le garçon se débattit lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur s'insinuée en lui. Sa peau le brûla puis ton son sang semblait s'enflammer. Il cria sa douleur. En sentant se pouvoir en lui, remplacer le sang qu'il perdait, la terre s'énerva et Trowa se retrouva accroché au corps de sa victime. Le métal se brisa sous la force des branches qui le broyait.  
  
Soudain les deux hommes dégringolèrent et rencontrèrent rudement le sol.  
  


- Trowa en rage se releva blessé : " Alors comme ça, tu préfère mourir plutôt que de nous rejoindre ! Et bien, je vais répondre à ton appel mais tu va connaître la souffrance de mettre un démon en colère. "

  
  


Il se releva en essuyant le sang qui lui coulait dans les yeux. Il s'approcha de Duo qui se trouvait à terre, essoufflé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement tellement l'effort l'avait vidé.  
  
Trowa prit sa victime dans les bras, son corps devint incandescent. Duo hurla, un cri d'effrois, de douleur. Le natté brûlait vif par le feu qui jaillissait du démon.  
  


- Wufei tranquillement assis regardait la scène, une lueur joyeuse dans ses yeux : " Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que cet humain était inintéressant ! "  
  
- Trowa balançant le garçon contre un arbre : " Hm Mais il me plaît toujours. Je vais réessayer encore une fois le rituel. "

  
  


Trowa avança vers le natté mais lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à prendre sa proie celle-ci se recouvra de feuille et de branche. Puis, dans un souffle Duo fut avalé sous terre sans qu'aucun des deux démons ne puissent l'attraper avant.  
  


  
  
  


Quatre se promenait le long de la rivière, il n'avait pas envie de faire une halte aussi près du sanctuaire. Tout d'un coup, un corps fut projeté de la terre devant lui.  
  
Un garçon, plus jeune que lui apparemment, était couvert de sang. Il avait des difficultés à respirer.  
  
Quand le blond s'approcha de lui pour vérifier son état, le blessé avait cessé de respirer. Ni une ni deux, le maître des eaux le prit dans ses bras et se concentra pour voir dans ses pensées.  
  
L'horreur et la douleur qu'il vit de ce jeune esprit fit bouillir le sang du télépathe.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Quatre appela la force des eaux, possesseur des âmes. L'eau de la rivière les entoura et l'écume qui se formait grâce au tourbillon qui les protégeait. L'écume vient soulever le corps inerte et, lorsqu'il fut de nouveau posé dans les bras du blond, le jeune garçon avait repris un souffle normal.  
  
L'ancien moine installa un campement afin que son nouveau protéger puisse récupérer de ses blessures, et puisse revenir doucement à la vie.

  


  
  
  
  


Plus loin les deux démons se regardèrent abasourdis.

  
  


- Trowa : " Saleté de gardien ! Je l'aurai, je ferai de lui mon disciple. Fois de maître du feu. "

  
  


Wufei se recroqueville sur lui-même en voyant la colère qui emplissait son ami. Celui-ci avait du mal à contenir son pouvoir en lui tellement la rage et l'envie qu'il avait pour cette enfant le rongeaient.

  


* * *

  
  


[1] Sage, perspicace.  
[2] Fourreaux de la puissance.

  
  
  


A suivre

  
  


@bientôt et s'y'ou plait, dites nous ce que vous en pensez ! ! ! ! ! !

  
  
  



	3. Rencontre inattendue

****

Auteur : Cora & Fèn

****

Titre : Le cercle des démons

****

Base : Gundam wing

****

Genre : Fantastique, yaoï (plus tard ! ! ! !)

Réponse aux reviews :

Azaléa : Merci coupinou pour tes encouragements 

Chibishini-sama : Thanks, ça fait plaisir ton message et pis personne n'est Zola chacun à son style ! Ba, allez va voir la suite, elle va te plaire !

Luna : Cora a du te le dire mais bon, va voir ce chapitre et soit heureuse pour Hee-chan !

Lumina : On continue t'inquiète pas et au plaisir d'avoir ton opinion !!!! 

Mikara : Aha !!! Surprise du chef, tu le sauras dans les chapitres suivants !! 

Poucycatt : Bin ça c'est gentil et pi valà la suite !!!

__

Italique : les pensées des perso

// : Télépathie 

Bonne lecture ^________^

****

Chapitre 3 : **Rencontre inattendue**

Duo se réveilla tard dans la matinée, épuisé, blessé, il se demandait comment il pouvait être encore en vie.

Le natté n'arrivait pas à émerger de ce semi-sommeil. Il pouvait sentir que quelqu'un approchait, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi cette présence le mettait dans une totale confiance.

La garçon n'eut pas le courage et la force de voir celui qui s'était occupé de lui pendant la nuit. Il se rendormit en espérant que ce n'était pas l'un de ces démons qui l'ont agressé.

Quatre avait veillé le garçon durant toute la nuit, lui insufflant un peu d'énergie de temps en temps, lorsqu'il le sentait se rapprocher de la mort.

__

Ce garçon a échappé plusieurs fois à la mort. Il est vraiment étonnant ! Je n'aurais jamais cru rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui. La terre le protège tout comme l'eau pour…Non ! Impossible ! il ne peut pas…

Le natté le sortit de ses pensées en gémissant de douleur. Le voyant se tordre dans tous les sens, le blond décida qu'il était plus que temps de trouver un vrai médecin.

Il ramassa ses affaires et prit le jeune garçon sur son dos. Son faible poids permettait à Quatre de le porter avec facilité.

Le jeune homme marcha ainsi sur plusieurs kilomètres. Puis, en sortant de la forêt, il trouva une route. Il la suivit en effectuant quelques poses sur le trajet.

Quatre finit par arriver à un petit village. Il transporta son fardeau jusqu'à la tente d'un guérisseur, sous le regard étonné et suspect des habitants.

Il entra dedans et commença " Bonjour ! Mon ami est blessé, pouvez-vous le soigner ?

- Bien sûr. Entrez ! Répondit le médecin

- Merci. "

Quatre installa le natté sur une petite couchette au fond de la tente puis il sortit, et attendit dehors.

Une heure passa et le médecin finit par sortir rejoindre le blond.

" Votre ami était au seuil de la mort quand vous l'avez trouvé. N'est-ce pas ? "

Quatre approuva de la tête.

Le doc reprit, " J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu. Les soins que vous lui avez donnés, lui ont permis d'éviter la mort. Mais il doit à présent il doit se reposer et je ne crois pas qu'il se réveillera tout de suite.

- Il est très affaibli ! Mais, je ne peux pas rester ici… Fit le jeune blond avant d'être coupé par le vieil homme.

- Je ne peux pas le garder ici. Vous devez le ramener chez vous. Les étrangers ne sont pas les biens venus aujourd'hui… "

Un bruit de cavaliers se fit entendre, de plus en plus fortement. Les cavaliers se dirigeaient vers le petit village.

Lorsque les soldats furent entrés dans le village, un homme montra la " demeure " du médecin.

Celui qui semblait être le chef de cette petite armée descendit de cheval et alla droit vers les deux hommes " Qui êtes-vous ?

- Un simple voyageur. Je… Essaya Quatre de répondre.

- Il m'a amené un jeune garçon blessé à mort, fit le médecin à l'attention du jeune chef.

- Où est-il ?

- Dans la tente, Capitaine ! "

Le capitaine entra dans la tente. Quatre voulu le suivre mais le guérisseur l'en empêcha.

Le soldat ressortit au bout de quelques minutes.

Il se dirigea vers le blond. " C'est votre ami ?

- A dire vrai je l'ai trouvé dans cet état.

- C'est un démon qui lui a fait ça. Qui êtes-vous et d'où venez-vous ? Fit-le soldat en prenant son épée en main.

- Je suis Quatre Raberba et je viens de…Désolé mais j'ai fait la promesse de ne parler de cet endroit à personne, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- D'où venez-vous ? Reprit-il d'un ton qui se faisait plus menaçant.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Mais, et vous qui êtes-vous ?

- Heero Yuy, Capitaine de la garde de la cité de Sank. Vous deux, cria t-il en direction de ses hommes. Allez cherche le garçon dans la tente et vous, vous venez avec moi. "

Il poussa le blond du bout de son épée, et le fit se retourner afin de lui attacher les mains.

Heero attacha ses poignets à la selle d'un des chevaux libres. Les deux autres soldats sortirent en portant Duo par les deux bras. Ils placèrent le garçon sur l'autre cheval, et le maître de cet animal monta derrière le prisonnier. L'autre en fit de même avec le blond. Puis ils repartirent vers la grande cité de Sank.

C'était une grande cité, avec de somptueux bâtiments contenant des ornements d'or, d'argent et tous autres métaux précieux.

Le blond admira les maisons et tout cet ensemble. Les yeux pétillant, grands ouvert, il s'émerveilla sur le spectacle enchanteur qui s'offrait à lui.

__

Il semblerait que cette cité soit la plus riche de la région, se dit Quatre. _Je me demande comment va le jeune protégé de la Terre ?_

Il se retourna dans l'espoir d'entrevoir le natté. Il reçu, pour son impudence, un coup sur le visage d'un autre garde se trouvant à côté d'eux. Pendant ce lapse de temps, le télépathe put remarquer que le capitaine s'était approché de lui et vérifiait son état.

Quatre ne put s'empêcher de crier : " Comment va t-il ? "

Il comprit qu'il avait commis une erreur, quand il se retrouva à terre, expulsé du cheval. Le capitaine se rapprocha de lui, sur sa monture prenant une prestance et une stature des plus fières. " Alors comme ça, tu t'inquiètes pour quelqu'un que tu connais à peine ? Qui es-tu vraiment ?

- Je vous l'ai dit ! J'ai prêté serment et je ne peux me résoudre à vous dire qui je suis et d'où je viens. Excepté mon nom, je ne peux vous dire rien d'autre ! Il se releva avec peine, à cause de ses liens trop serrés.

Heero le regardant de haut, Hm ! Mon maître se chargera de savoir qui vous êtes. " Il fit signe à ses hommes de continuer d'avancer tandis qu'il attachait une corde à son harnais et l'autre bout aux liens de son prisonnier afin de maintenir celui-ci à sa suite.

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre des gardes, lieu d'entraînement des soldats, et dortoir de l'infanterie.

Les soldats accompagnant le capitaine se séparèrent et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Le capitaine détacha la corde de son harnais et récupéra le garçon, qu'il prit doucement dans ses bras.

Il tira sur les liens de Quatre pour qu'il le suive dans l'enceinte du château, là où les soldats les plus gradés vivaient.

En entrant dans la salle d'arme, le capitaine se mit à genoux devant un homme, entraînant le blond avec lui. Il déposa doucement Duo au sol. " Maître, cet enfant c'est fait attaquer par des démons !

- Détaches-le ! Et vite ! Cria le Maître en regardant Quatre à terre.

- Quoi ?

Le maître s'avança et prit un couteau dans une main et reprit : Je suis désolé jeune Quatre ! J'aurai du le prévoir ! Il détacha les liens du blond et le releva avec délicatesse.

Quatre murmura : Grand, blond, d'une grande prestance et capable de déceler les pouvoirs d'autrui. Il fit une pose pour se relever puis demanda d'un ton sec : C'est vous qui m'avez enlevé à ma famille !

- Je suis désolé mais un démon très puissant vous avait repéré, je ne pouvait pas me permettre de prendre le moindre risque !

- Qui êtes-vous au juste ?

- Maître Zechs ! On m'a chargé d'entraîner et protéger les Chikara no saya.

- Zechs ? Répéta t-il, songeur.

- Dis-moi Heero, et cet enfant ? en désignant Duo sur le sol

- Je l'ai trouvé en forêt. Il m'est apparu sous le nez sans que je ne m'y attende ! Fit Quatre sans laisser la moindre chance au soldat de répondre.

Zechs s'agenouilla pour observer le garçon puis il dit : Hum…Intéressant ! Tu as bien fait Heero de me l'amener !

- Maître pourquoi…

- Voici le dernier d'entre vous ! Le maître de la Terre ! 

- Mais il est trop jeune ! S'étonna le petit blond.

- Ce sont les marques que…Heero essayait en vain d'émettre ses appréhensions quant aux différentes blessures que le natté portait sur tout le corps.

- Trowa…Alors comme ça il a jeté son dévolu sur cet enfant…Heero emmène le dans une chambre, je vais le soigner tout de suite ! "

Heero bougonna et reprit le garçon doucement entre ses bras. La délicatesse qu'avait le jeune guerrier envers son cadets étonnait beaucoup son maître d'arme.

Les deux blonds regardèrent alors le soldat sortir, en emportant le natté avec beaucoup de précaution. Une fois le brun parti, quatre demanda " Trowa ?

- Oui. Il est l'un des vôtres ainsi que Wufei. Malheureusement un puissant démon les a attirés vers lui, et maintenant ils sont…

- Des démons ! Il semblerai que vous ayez échoué dans votre tâche. Fit-il amèrement.

- Je vais m'occuper du petit. Si vous avez la moindre question n'hésitez pas, Heero vous répondra ! "

Zechs sortit de la pièce, non sans ressentir la haine et la méfiance du télépathe qu'il faisait naître en lui.

Une fois arrivé à la chambre attribuée au nouveau, il entra et demanda à son élève de s'occuper du blond.

Heero sortit et laissa son maître avec le blessé.

Zechs en s'asseyant sur le lit où se trouvait le natté : " Combien de temps as-tu l'intention de faire semblant de dormir ?

Duo ouvrit les yeux : Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ?

- Ne bouge pas, je vais t'aider à te soigner !

- Hein! ? "

Zechs plaça ses mains sur le corps à présent dénudé de Duo. Celui-ci fut étonné de voir une lueur jaillir de son corps et l'entourer. Le natté bailla fortement, soudainement épuisé et s'endormit avec ce sentiment de bien être que cette lueur provoquait en lui.

Il se réveilla quelques jours plus tard. Une dispute se faisait entendre. Il se leva pour voir qui pouvait crier de la sorte. Il s'habilla sommairement d'un uniforme, placé sur une chaise dans la chambre.

Il descendit pour se retrouver dans la salle d'arme où le capitaine se battait contre quelqu'un. Du haut des marches, il ne put apercevoir que le capitaine mais pas son adversaire. Il se faufila au travers des soldats qui entouraient les combattants. Il put ainsi voir le jeune homme qui se trouvait maintenant en difficulté. Duo ne perdit pas une seconde et se jeta sur lui pour lui éviter un coup d'épée, il se releva et dévisagea Heero. Il écarta les bras lentement, pour les mettre perpendiculaire à son torse, puis il ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit soudainement et les dalles de la pièce se levèrent et attaquèrent le brun.

Heero se défendit du mieux qu'il le put sous les regards apeurés de ses soldats.

Quatre se releva et posa lentement une main sur l'épaule du garçon qui le protégeait : " Calmes-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un entraînement. Allons, laisses-le, s'il te plaît ! "

Duo regarda le blond et arrêta ses attaques. Puis il se retourna pour se jeter dans ses bras et lui répéter " Merci ! "

Zechs se leva de son siège et s'approcha des trois hommes. Heero le regarda et lui montra son incompréhension face à l'attitude du garçon. Quatre, lui, lui jeta un regard éberlué.

Zechs décrocha Duo du télépathe : " Allons ne l'étouffes pas Duo !

- Mais… soupira le natté.

- Je sais. Mais tu dois apprendre à maîtriser tes sentiments. Intervint Zechs

- Maître ? Heero avait du mal à suivre les raisonnements du blond quelque fois, et cette fois ci en faisait partie.

- Quatre a le pouvoir de faire revenir les morts à la vie. Bien entendu, il faut que la mort soit très récente. Par instinct de survie, Il a rejoint Quatre dans les bois. Sûrement a t-il senti son pouvoir et s'est placé sous sa protection. "

Pendant les explications du maître, Duo resta aux côtés de Quatre.

Zechs : //Il semblerait qu'il n'ai confiance qu'en toi, Quatre//

Quatre : //Je vais le ramener dans sa chambre.//

Le blond s'exécuta et entraîna son cadet à sa suite.

Heero et Zechs les regardèrent partir.

" Il est puissant pour son âge. Fit le soldat.

- Tu l'étais tout autant au début. Zechs ne quitta pas du regard les escaliers où les deux jeunes étaient passés auparavant.

- Comment ça ?

- Il est guidé par ses sentiments. Il faut lui apprendre à contrôler ses dons, il serait trop dangereux pour tous de le laisser ainsi.

- Vous ne voulez pas commettre la même erreur avec lui qu'avec Trowa ?

Zechs le fusilla du regard, Tu devrais apprendre à fermer ta bouche, au lieu de faire ce genre de réflexions !

- Veuillez m'excuser Maître ! " Fit-il en baissant la tête.

Au bout d'un court silence Heero releva les yeux sur le blond et montra son incompréhension soudaine.

Zechs reprit alors : " Qu'y a t-il ?

- S'il est le maître de la terre comment se fait-il qu'il puisse se servir des dalles ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que les dalles son en pierre et que la pierre fait partie intégrante de la Terre !

Heero murmura : Je l'avais oublié. "

Dans la chambre de Duo :

Quatre aidait le garçon à atteindre le lit : " Ca va aller ?

- Oui. Merci !

- Quatre en l'allongeant le natté sur son lit : Pourquoi me remercies-tu tout le temps ?

- Ba, disons que…Comment dire ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie, ou plutôt ramené à la vie.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier constamment. Si j'ai pu te sauver c'est uniquement parce que tu m'es apparu dans un état lamentable ! Au fait, qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

- Je…Je ne…préfère pas en parler. Fit-il d'une petite voix.

- Prends ton temps mais sache que je suis là et que je t'écouterai quelle que soit l'heure.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi gentil avec moi ? On ne se connaît même pas !

- C'est vrai. Mais je crois que t'avoir vu pratiquement et même complètement mort… Duo déglutit difficilement à l'évocation de la situation passée. …Ça m'a rapproché de toi. Et puis maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un petit frère à protéger !

- Duo avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles : Ca c'est gentil jeune moine !

- Quatre se leva violemment : QUOI ?

- Duo un peu perdu : J'ai pensé que…comme tu es sorti dans la forêt comme par enchantement, et que je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le village j'ai pensé que tu faisais partie des gardiens de la montagne !

- Gardes ça pour toi d'accord. J'ai pas envie que des gens me demande où se trouve le sanctuaire.

- Oui ! Je garderai le secret comme un bon petit frère ! Il fit un clin d'œil au blond.

- Merci ! Allez, reposes-toi. Tu en as encore besoins "

Le télépathe borda son cadet et sortit de la chambre en ayant toujours le sourire radieux du jeune garçon en mémoire.

__

L'innocence ! Je vais avoir du mal à ne pas le protéger. Il va falloir que j'en parle à Zechs, on ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état d'esprit. Je comprends ce qui a pu attirer les démons à vouloir le prendre avec eux !

Duo s'était endormi rapidement, avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs l'a fatigué.

Dans la salle d'entraînement Heero supervisait les mouvements de ses soldats.

Quatre était un peu plus en hauteur, là où l'on avait une vue d'ensemble de la pièce.

Heero était torse nu, trempé de sueur. La lumière qui filtrait à travers les diverses lucarnes donnait à ses muscles humides un aspect de miel, tel les corps des égyptiens lorsqu'ils enduisaient leurs corps d'huile lors de cérémonies.

__

Magnifique ! Pensa Quatre. Il admira ce corps de _dieu_ pendant de longues minutes avant de se reprendre et se diriger vers le maître protecteur.

Il arriva près du grand blond qui observait les hommes.

Quatre commença d'une petite voix : " Je crois que nous devons parler de Duo !

- Oui, répondit-il sans lâcher du regard l'entraînement.

- Il est trop innocent. Il ne se rend pas compte de la situation.

- C'est normal pour son âge.

- Quatre se mit devant, lui bouchant la vue : Non ! C'est pire que ça ! Je crois que c'est cette innocence qui a attiré les démons et non ses pouvoirs.

- Tu divagues. Ecartes-toi ! Fit-il furieux.

- Quatre ne cilla pas : Personne n'avait perçu ses pouvoirs même pas vous. Il est puissant et pourtant aucuns de nous n'a été capable de le ressentir, alors un démon !

- Zechs leva un sourcille : Hum…J'avoue que ton raisonnement est plus que probable ! Mais si c'est le cas, ces démons sont au courant de ses dons, vu qu'il agit selon ses émotions.

- Il ne faut pas le laisser sans surveillance, ces démons voudront l'avoir avec eux encore plus qu'auparavant !

- Zechs en pleine réflexion : Connaissant Trowa, il doit vouloir faire de lui son esclave, son jouet. Maintenant qu'il sait que c'est l'un d'entre eux, il va le vouloir encore plus, il va essayer de nous braver pour l'avoir…

- Quatre se mit à crier l'en entendant : QUOI ? Vous connaissez ce démon ?

Zechs se leva et fit un geste en direction des hommes dans la salle : Continuez ! Il se retourna vers le petit blond, Viens ! Allons en parler ailleurs. "

Il se dirigea vers une porte derrière son siège, il se retourna pour faire signe à Quatre de le suivre. Celui-ci jeta un regard vers le soldat brun et suivit ensuite le maître.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit bureau, Zechs montra un siège pour que son cadet s'assoie.

Zechs s'assis en face de lui : " Oui je connais celui qui a fait du mal au petit. Il s'appelle Trowa, il a été mon premier élève. J'ai commis l'erreur de me baser sur la puissance plutôt que sur la maîtrise. Un jour un puissant démon du nom de Treize est venu en ville. Il expliqua à mon protéger qu'il pouvait lui apporter plus de pouvoir. Je savais que Trowa était attiré par le pouvoir, plus il en avait plus il se sentait immortel. Treize s'est servi de cela pour faire de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. "

Quatre murmura tête baissée : " Un démon. "

- Quelques années après j'ai découvert deux autres maîtres des éléments, il y avait Heero, que tu connais, et Wufei. Trowa m'avait suivi pour voir lequel j'allais chercher en premier. Je crois que j'ai fait le mauvais choix, Heero était une tête de mule difficilement influençable alors que Wufei l'était plus. Il venait de perdre ses parents lors d'une attaque de voleurs, du coup Trowa n'eut aucune difficulté pour le faire venir à lui.

- Hum…Je comprends. Et depuis lors, vous vous en voulez de ne pas avoir prévu ce qui est arrivé ! C'est pour cela que vous m'avez enlevé et caché au sanctuaire.

- Oui. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que je n'ai pas décelé le petit.

- Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il ne se servait pas de ses pouvoirs ?

- Sans doute ! Tu devrais le rejoindre et essayer d'en savoir plus sur lui et pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas découvert avant !

Quatre se leva et sortit en lançant : Vous ne nous protégerez pas éternellement ! Je m'occupe de Duo mais ne comptez pas faire de nous vos élèves. Mais si vous m'avez sauvé de la présence des démons cela ne signifie pas que je me serais fait avoir par leurs sornettes ! " Puis il claqua la porte et rejoignit son " petit frère "

A SUIVRE

Un piti mot pour nous laisser vos impressions ?

@ bientôt Cora & Fèn


	4. Entraînement et amitié

****

Auteur : Cora & Fèn

****

Titre : Le cercle des démons

****

Base : Gundam wing

****

Genre : Fantastique, yaoï, lemon. 

Attention âmes sensibles s'abstenir, une scène de viol se trouve dans ce texte. Vous êtes prévenus !!!!!!

Réponse aux reviews :

Kikoo à tous/toutes  


Luna : Surtout ne panique pas d'accord ! Nous connaissons tes goûts pour les couples mais va quand même lire et tu nous en dira des nouvelles !!!  
Sophie : Thanks et voilà la suite. Pour ce qui est de la puissance de Duo, l'avenir nous le dira !!!   
Azaléa : Merci et j'espère que n'a pas trop attendu. Et On voudrait bien savoir quand la suite de tes fics arriverons ! Cora est très impatiente !!   
Poucycatt : Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant et espérons que ça continuera !  
Kaoro : Le flou c'est fait pour !!!! lol Non sans déc, lis la suite et ça s'éclaircira !!!  
Auclerck : Merci des encouragements et voilà la suite ! Pas trop attendu ? __

Italique : les pensées des perso

// : Télépathie 

Bonne lecture ^________^

****

Chapitre 4 : **ENTRAINEMENT ET AMITIE**

Chambre des gardes de Sank, Poste avant :

Duo dormait tranquillement dans son lit. Quatre avait récupéré un matelas et l'avait installé dans sa chambre, ainsi il pouvait veiller sur son cadet. Duo avait un sommeil agité et apparemment la peur s'était installer dans ses songes. Il se tournait dans tous les sens et appelait un certain Solo. Il ignorait qui était cet homme mais il semblait important pour lui. Le blond se rapprocha du garçon et essaya de le calmer par des paroles. Voyant que cela ne suffisait pas, il pénétra son esprit pour lui parler et ce qu'il vit le mit mal à l'aise. Quatre assistait, à distance, à la scène de l'agression du natté par les démons. Il voyait le visage de ces individus et voyait une sorte de rite que ces hommes essayaient d'accomplir.

Mais il ne put en voir plus car une douleur immense, comme une brûlure parcourant tout son corps, lui fit abandonner l'esprit du châtain. Quatre était complètement perdu. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi pur pourrait avoir un esprit aussi torturé et douloureux ? Duo avait un problème et le télépathe ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Le natté se réveilla en sueur avec une sensation de brûlure, la même sensation que lorsque le démon faisait pénétrer son pouvoir en lui. Il avait mal, très mal, mais il se sentait attirer ailleurs comme un appel. Il décida qu'il se battrait jusqu'au bout, il ne deviendrait pas un démon. Il se releva et vit Quatre par terre, en sueur, avec une lueur de peur dans le regard.

- "Quatre ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Fit-il en se rapprochant du blond.

- Duo ? Euh…Ca va mais toi…Que s'est-il réellement passé avec Trowa ? Il se releva difficilement, toujours endolori par le feu.

- Je…je…ne…préfère pas en parler s'il te plaît ! Il baissa la tête pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- D'accord. Allez ! Heero doit nous attendre pour commencer l'entraînement.

- C'est l'autre qui nous prend en charge ? C'est mieux que se soit lui plutôt que l'autre idiot de maître !

- Je savais que tu partageais mon avis alors je lui est bien précisé que nous n'accepterions aucun ordre de lui.

- Alors il nous a refilé à la brute épaisse !

- C'est mieux que lui !"

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire en repensant à Zechs. Ils ne lui faisaient aucune confiance. Quatre s'en méfiait pour sa connaissance sur eux et Duo, lui, ne lui faisait pas confiance depuis qu'il c'était servit de ses pouvoirs pour le soigner. Comment pouvait-il savoir tout ça ? Etait la question qui les rongeait tout les deux.

Duo s'habilla et rejoignit Quatre afin de commencer leur entraînement. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux dehors là où Heero les attendait.

Vallée du Kashikoi :

Trowa et Wufei cherchaient partout le natté. Le brun était en colère qu'une proie aussi précieuse puisse lui échapper. Il fallait qu'ils le retrouvent. Le démon du feu voulait ce gamin, et il avait pour habitude d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Trowa était partit du côté sud de la forêt tandis que Wufei lui, avait prit le côté Nord. Leur recherche s'était trouvé infructueuse. Alors ils décidèrent de partir vers les villages et villes à proximité. Dans un petit village, ils ne virent personnes. Aucun villageois ne sortait pour aller à leur rencontre.

- "Wu trouve-moi un enfant."

Le chinois obéit instantanément et utilisa ses pouvoirs pour faire prisonnier l'être le plus innocent du village. Des cris parvinrent d'une petite bicoque. Les deux démons se dirigèrent vers l'origine des hurlements et entrèrent dans la maison. Ils virent un bébé pris entre les lames de métal que le démon de l'espace avait envoyer vers cette pureté. Les parents essayait en vain de l'en sortir.

- "Avez-vous vu un jeune garçon natté ? Demanda le démon du feu.

- Oui ! Il y a eu un enfant ayant cet description mais le Capitaine Yuy l'a emmené avec lui à Sank. Je vous en prie rendez-moi mon enfant !

- Wu libère-le."

L'Asiatique exécuta l'ordre de son ami, puis ils sortirent sans un autre regard sur cette race inférieur que sont les humains. Une fois assez éloigné du village le Chinois prit la parole :

- "A Sank. On va avoir du mal à le récupérer, surtout si Zechs et son chien sont là.

- J'irais et je prendrais ce qui m'est du. Je t'aurais mon petit et tu saurai quel bien c'est d'être un démon !

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit raisonnable d'y aller. N'oublie pas que Zechs peux ressentir notre présence !

- Wu je croyais que tu me connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que je n'abandonne pas et que j'ai déjà une idée pour posséder ce jeunot.

- Vas-y, accouche alors ! Si ton plan est si génial que ça qu'attends-tu pour me le dire ? Sa patience n'étant pas son fort, le chinois commença à s'énerver contre son acolyte.

- Tu vas me servir. Arrange toi pour éloigner Zechs de son avant garde et ensuite laisse-moi faire.

- Hum…Je n'ai pas la tâche la plus facile. Fit-il penseur.

- Aurais-tu peur mon cher ange noir ?

- Non ! Je ferais ce que tu me demandes. 

Wufei partit en volant vers la ville de Sank. Apparemment il savait déjà comment éloigner le Maître de son camp. Trowa sourit intérieurement, il ne voulait pas du chinois dans les pattes. Il savait qu'il était suffisamment jaloux pour tuer Duo sans remords et surtout sans en mesurer les conséquences.

Palais Sankingdom :

Wufei se dirigea vers le palais de Sank et s'y installa comme courtisant. Au bout de deux heures, il se fit enfin remarquer par la princesse. 

Connaissant son appétit des hommes, il décida de jouer cette carte. Il prit la décision de la séduire, ce qui ne fut pas difficile puisque la princesse Réléna tombe amoureuse de tous les hommes. 

Une fois séduite, il ne lui fut pas difficile de la manipuler à sa guise. Ainsi il put la persuader qu'elle avait besoin de son grand Maître auprès d'elle pour la protéger de tous ces démons qui semaient la panique partout dans son pays.

Quelques heures plus tard Zechs était au palais et donnait des ordres aux gardes. Wufei avait un peu de chance que Zechs avait protéger le palais de toute émanation magique. 

Ainsi en restant à l'intérieur il était protéger, il devait juste se cacher de la vue du Maître.

Il décida de rester au palais suffisamment longtemps pour laisser la voie libre pour Trowa.

Chambre des gardes de Sank, Poste avant :

Trowa s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour ce changer avec des vêtements qu'il avait volé au village visité précédemment. Il se coiffa en arrière afin de divulguer son visage entier, ainsi on pouvait voir une cicatrice sur sa joue caché. Il se salit avec de la terre et se badigeonna de paille et de crottin. Il devait se faire engager comme garçon d'écurie et il entendait bien y arriver.

En arrivant dans la cours, il alla droit vers les écuries voir le maréchal ferrant. Celui-ci crut au mensonge du brun et l'engagea. Il lui donna tout de suite du travail. Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher où se trouvait son natté. 

Durant l'après-midi, il entendit des cris et des injures provenant de derrières les écuries.

- "Et voilà ! Ca recommence ! Ils ne peuvent pas aller brailler ailleurs ?

les cris :

- Mais c'est pas vrai d'être aussi empoté ! Et toi l'idiot ! Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! 

- Mais ? Je fait de mon mieux !

- Fais encore mieux et toi le baka…

- Si tu n'arrêtes pas de m'appeler comme ça je me casse espèce de face de sushi !

- Quoi ? Comment m'as-tu appelé ? Espèce d'ignare ! Tu oses insulté ton instructeur ! Omae o korosu !

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Quatre ! Aides-moi !

- Heero ! Non laisses-le !

- Heero ? Alors comme ça tu as des élèves plutôt indisciplinés ! 

Trowa sourit en se représentant la situation. Le Japonais en difficulté, cette vision le fit se tordre de rire. 

Il s'arrêta brusquement en sentant une présence près de lui.

Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un jeune garçon natté. Il voulut lui sauter dessus et l'emmener loin d'ici. Mais il n'en fit rien, il voulait obtenir sa confiance et son coeur, comme il l'a fait avec Wufei.

- "Bonjour maître. Fit-il en s'inclinant. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Y aurait-il un cheval assez calme pour faire une petite promenade ?

- Vous savez ce sont des chevaux préparés pour la guerre. Ils sont loin d'être calme monsieur. Duo fit une moue adorable en entendant les paroles de Trowa. Celui-ci reprit donc. Sauf votre respect, vous devriez monter avec quelqu'un qui puisse s'assurer de votre sécurité.

- Je vous remercie de cette attention mais personne ne va vouloir venir avec moi, et si je reste il va vraiment m'étriper. Il était dans ces pensées et très nerveux.

- Je dois faire prendre l'air à un cheval je peux vous accompagner si vous le désirez. Il lui fit un mini sourire.

- Oh c'est vrai ! Merci !"

Duo le remercia en lui donnant un immense sourire. Puis il suivit le brun vers les box où se trouvait deux chevaux, l'un marron avec une crinière jaune et l'autre entièrement noir. Le natté ne savait lequel prendre alors il laissa le garçon d'écurie prendre l'un d'entre eux. Il fut heureux lorsqu'il vit Trowa prendre le cheval marron. Le châtain monta assez maladroitement sur le cheval, il faillit tomber mais le nouveau le rattrapa et l'aida à monter correctement l'animal.

Il s'en suivit une longue promenade où les deux garçons firent connaissance. Trowa inventa des mensonges alors que le jeune garçon lui parlait de sa vie, de ses frères. Le démon savait déjà tout ça. Il l'avait observé pendant de longues heures avant de l'agresser.

Ils rentrèrent tard dans l'après-midi. L'heure du soupé approchait et Quatre s'inquiétait de ne pas trouver le petit. Heero avait donc envoyé deux hommes le chercher en voyant la peur dans le regard du blond. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il regardait autant le jeune télépathe. Il était attirer par lui, le voir souffrir lors de l'entraînement lui avait broyer le coeur. Ces sentiments lui était inconnu et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'agir pour le bien être de Quatre. Ils avaient parler tout les deux pendant des heures après le départ du natté. Au début il ne parlait que du châtain puis la discussion dévia sur des sujets communs, leurs goûts, leurs opinions…Ce fut pour le soldat un instant merveilleux, magique. Et il sentait que son vis-à-vis partageait ses sentiments.

Quand ils virent le natté revenir à cheval avec un inconnu, les soldats interpellèrent l'homme. Le maréchal ferrant en entendant le bruit que faisait les soldats, sortit de l'écurie et vit son nouvel employé arrêté par les gardes. Il couru vers les gardes et stoppa devant Heero.

- "Capitaine ! Veuillez m'excuser mais comme vous étiez à l'entraînement je n'ai pu vous le faire rencontrer ! Voici Triton mon nouveau garçon d'écurie.

- Oh ! Je suis désolé Triton ! Je suis le Capitaine Heero Yuy, responsable de ce camp. Fit-il en lui tendant la main.

- Enchanté Capitaine ! Je suis désolé mais monsieur Duo voulait faire une promenade à cheval. J'ai pensé qu'il était préférable de ne pas laisser cet enfant seul avec des chevaux de guerre !

- Tu as très bien réagit ! Duo va te laver nous allons passer à table.

- A vos ordres chef ! Il fit un salut militaire méprisant et se tourna vers le démon. Merci Triton, j'espère pouvoir recommencer !"

Tous suivirent du regard le jeune garçon. En effet pendant le retour ils firent un galop et la natte de Duo se défit laissant ses cheveux détachés. Cela lui donnait un air angélique et désirable pour tous tellement il était impossible d'affirmer s'il était un homme ou une femme. Trowa était encore plus subjugué par cette beauté. _Il pourrait faire changer de religion un prêtre. Tu viens de me donner une raison de plus de te faire mien !_

Duo courut vers sa chambre pour se laver. Il y trouva Quatre sur le lit, quelque peu assoupi. Il décida de ne pas le déranger dans cette petite pause. Il se dirigea vers le bain et mis l'eau à chauffer dans la cheminée. Il attendit que l'eau chauffe et se déshabilla vite pour pouvoir aller manger. Il mit l'eau dans le bain et s'y engouffra dans un soupire de bien être. Il se prélassa dans l'eau tiède et faillit s'y endormir quand il sentit une main sur son épaule.

- "Quatre ? Je suis désolé je me suis endormi ?

- Quatre s'agenouilla près du bain et commença à frotter les cheveux de son cadet. Non mais il faut se dépêcher sinon Heero va crier !

- Je pensais que le faire venir dans la chambre te ferais plaisir ! ?

- Il rougit. Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas tomber sur la tête ?

- Bon j'ai compris je me dépêche. Fit-il en boudant.

Quatre l'aida pour ces cheveux mais il réussi à le convaincre de ne pas les attacher pour les laisser sécher. Duo eut du mal à obéir à son "frère", mais se sachant en retard il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il couru Jusqu'à la grande salle où les soldats attendaient le repas en formant une queue. Le châtain se dirigea vers la file et s'y installa. Il avança tout en attendant Quatre. Celui-ci arriva un peu après et se plaça devant le garçon, quelques grognements parvinrent de la fin de la file mais les deux hommes n'y firent pas attention.

Une fois servi, ils se dirigèrent vers le capitaine. Le blond s'installa à la table mais le plus jeune tournait la tête dans tous les sens cherchant le nouveau venu dans le camp. Duo le repéra et lui fit de grand signe. En voyant ça le télépathe lui dit qu'il n'était pas obliger de rester avec eux. Le gamin ne se fit pas prier et alla vers le démon.

Trowa, voyant le petit s'approcher de lui, se dit qu'il ne serait pas difficile de le faire succomber. Le garçon s'installa à ses côtés et commença à parler tout en mangeant. _Il va falloir lui apprendre à la fermer. Il est soûlant !_ Duo avait toujours les cheveux mouillés. Des gouttes tombaient souvent sur son visage lui faisant levé les mains pour les essuyer. A un moment, il en oublia une et le démon profita de cette opportunité. Il posa sa main sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, plaçant le bas de la mâchoire dans sa paume et faisant glisser son pouce sur sa douce joue. Il profita de se contacte pour continuer de le toucher, il mit son autre main sur la cuisse et s'approcha de lui pour lui glisser à l'oreille "Tu est trop adorable. Tu devrais faire attention, certain soldat sont très entreprenant. Puis il s'éloigna du corps chaud du jeune garçon. Et entreprit de terminer son repas. Le châtain resta silencieux quelques minutes et reprit son monologue. En l'entendant reprendre son bavardage, le brun comprit qu'il avait déjà le maître de la terre dans ses filets. Il n'avait plus qu'à être plus entreprenant la prochaine fois et il pourrait le faire tomber dans son piège.

La fin du repas se passa normalement. Quatre et Heero discutaient tranquillement tandis que Trowa écoutait les discours de Duo.

Une fois les tables rangées, tous allèrent dehors pour continuer la soirée. Le démon et sa proie allèrent dans les écuries sous le regard protecteur du blond. Une fois dedans, le châtain admira Trowa brosser et s'occuper des abreuvoirs des chevaux. Duo le trouvait gentil, intelligent et incroyablement mystérieux. Tout ceci lui donnait un charme indéniable. Le comportement que le brun avait eu pendant le repas lui fit entrevoir un espoir pour une relation. Il était dégoûté au début en imaginant une relation avec un homme mais, en voyant Quatre ne pas se soucier des autres regards sur lui et surtout en voyant le blond agir normalement, lui ôta tous ces doutes.

Le démon, sentant le regard persistant du petit, fit semblant d'avoir chaud et enleva sa chemise pour ce retrouver torse nu. La lumière du soleil couchant jouait sur ses muscles rendant Duo complètement hypnotisé par ce corps qui s'offrait à lui.

Quatre vint le chercher quelques heures après pour lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il se repose. Il le prit par le bras, en saluant l'homme aux yeux verts, et le traîna derrière lui. Une fois dans la chambre le garçon râla contre le blond mais ne put que rendre les armes face au télépathe. Il se coucha et tomba de suite dans les bras de Morphée.

Quatre observa le sommeil de son cadet. Il était agité mais ça ne semblait pas être un cauchemar. Il s'agitait et se mordait la lèvre. Il était en sueur et grognait de temps en temps. Le blond compris quel genre de rêve il était en train de faire. Le même genre que lui faisait ces derniers temps, mais c'était Heero qui peuplait ces songes. Il s'endormit dans un état de bien être au son des cris et gémissement de son compagnon.

Le lendemain, Duo se réveilla dans une chambre vide. Quatre devait déjà être en bas pour le petit déjeuné. Quand il se leva, il sentit un gênant picotement dans son bas ventre. Il se rendit alors compte que les érections matinales pouvaient être gênante et surtout douloureuse. Pensant qu'elle passerait il se leva pour se laver un peu mais elle persista. Il lui fallut alors se soulager de lui-même, se rappelant ce que Solo lui avait dit sur les changements du corps. Son frère lui avait donné tout un cours sur le sexe et il avait été très mal à l'aise en pensant que ça pourrait lui arriver. Et voilà, que ce matin là il lui fallut se masser lui-même pour satisfaire ces appétits sexuels du moment.

En arrivant dans la grande salle après s'être lavé et ranger ses affaires, il alla chercher son repas et partit s'asseoir aux côtés de son "frère" après avoir dit un léger bonjour. Il mangea tranquillement et en silence ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille d'Heero. Quatre lui fit signe de le laisser et de surtout ne pas aborder le sujet. Le démon passa près de la table et fit un signe de tête aux trois hommes. Le natté rougit férocement en voyant Trowa. Il se replongea dans la contemplation de son assiette, ce qui fit sourire le nouveau.

Le blond posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du garçon pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là s'il avait besoin de lui.

Le repas terminé, les trois Chikara no saya se dirigèrent vers le champs derrière l'écurie. L'entraînement se déroula, à l'étonnement du capitaine, extrêmement bien. Le châtain écoutait et faisait ce qu'il disait, quant au télépathe, il semblait être en meilleur forme qu'hier.

Trowa s'occupait des chevaux tout en observant l'entraînement de ses ennemis. Il s'apperçut vite que si sa proie écoutait trop ces conseils il perdrait de sa force. Il fallait agir maintenant avant que ses pouvoirs ne soient totalement contrôlables et que le petit soit inaccessible pour devenir un démon. Il décida donc qu'il enlèverait le natté cette après-midi. Il savait qu'ils lui laisseraient l'après-midi de libre. Il fera comme le jour d'avant, il lui proposerait une promenade et c'est là où il se servira de son charme pour lui faire baisser sa garde.

Le démon travailla toute la matinée en repensant à son plan. Quand le midi fut arrivé, il vu son natté arriver et commencer à lui parler. Il l'interrompit alors en proposant un promenade qu'il accepta sans hésitation. Ils partirent alors en direction des plaines. Ils chevauchèrent pendant au moins deux heures, puis ils firent une pause.

- "C'est très joli ici ! S'émerveilla le natté

- Je savais que ça te plairait.

- Comment savais-tu que j'aimais ces grands espaces ?

- _Oulà récupère le coup Tro._ Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux hier quand nous étions près de la rivière. Il se rapprocha du châtain pour passer ses doigts sous ses yeux.

- Oh! …Je ne…"

Il ne put finir sa phrase car des lèvres venaient de s'emparer des siennes. Un contact doux et enivrant. Le démon ne put interrompre ce contact et passa sa langue sur les lèvres gonflées du garçon. Celui-ci répondit en entrouvrant légèrement sa bouche, le brun n'hésita pas une seconde et prit d'assaut cet espace. Il colla le corps du petit contre le sien et joua avec sa langue. Il ne voulait pas le blesser alors, il décida d'utiliser un point sensible du cou qui permettait de faire sombrer un homme dans le sommeil. Pendant le baiser il fit donc glisser ses mains dans le cou du natté et pressa le nerf. Duo lui tomba dans les bras, endormi. Il put ainsi le prendre dans ses bras tranquillement, puis il s'envola vers son volcan.

Quatre et Heero s'entraînait tranquillement quand ils virent Zechs se précipiter vers eux.

- "Où est Duo ?

- Il est parti se promener avec Triton. Pourquoi ? Fit Quatre.

- Parce que Trowa a apparemment réussit à s'introduire ici en mon absence ! Il a envoyer Wufei faire une diversion ! Il vient de partir ! S'il est parti c'est que l'autre démon a eu ce qu'il voulait !

- Alors Triton est Trowa. Dit Heero froidement.

- Mais qui est ce Triton ? Demanda expressément le maître.

- Un palefrenier qui est arrivé après votre départ. Répondit le soldat.

S'en suivit une longue série de sermons et de remontrance. Zechs envoya plusieurs gardes à la recherche des deux hommes, qui revinrent bredouilles.

Volcan Shudan [1], Est de Kashikoi :

Duo se réveilla dans un lit confortable et doux. Il émergea lentement du sommeil pour constater qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, et surtout, le détail qui le mit encore plus mal à l'aise, il était nu.

Soudain une présence apparut dans la pièce. Il reconnu l'homme se dressant devant lui.

- "Triton ? Mais que s'est-il passer ?

- Mon vrai nom n'est pas Triton mais Trowa." Il fit monter le feu en lui et libéra une partie de son énergie pour reprendre son aspect normal.

Sa mèche se remit instantanément mais il fit brûler tous ses vêtements pour se retrouver nu devant le natté.

Duo ferma les yeux à ce moment là. Il ne voulait pas voir le démon nu comme dans son rêve. Soudain il sentit le lit s'affaisser et une main se poser sur son mollet. 

Trowa fit glisser sa main d'avant en arrière sur son mollet, puis il caressa sa cuisse, puis il glissa sa main sur son sexe déjà dur. Il se releva et plaça son visage dans les cheveux châtains tout en gardant son sexe entre ses doigts.

-"Humm…Tu aime ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Arrêtes s'il te plaît !"

Trowa commença un massage. Il fit des vas et viens irréguliers.

-"Non ! Arrêtes ! Ohhhhh je t'en pr…"

Le démon prit possession des lèvres de son futur amant.

-"Crie autant que tu veux. Personne ne viendra t'aider !"

Il lâcha sa bouche pour se glisser vers l'entre jambe se sa proie. Il commença alors à baiser le pénis dressé en prodiguant une série de baiser puis il lécha le gland. Reproduisant ses caresses linguales en écoutant la litanie de "non" qui sortait de la gorge du garçon. Ce refus de coopérer mit du baume au coeur du démon. Il prit alors le sexe en bouche et prodigua le même message que sa main avait fait précédemment. Duo cria alors. Un cri profond. Cela lui fit perdre la tête. Il voulait entendre encore et encore ce cri, alors il écarta les cuisses du natté qui tenta de se défendre mais la Terre n'arrivait pas à l'aider et il entendait les cris de douleur de son élément impuissant dans cet endroit. Une fois écarté il le pénétra d'un coup ce qui tira un cri de souffrance pur du garçon qui en pleura de tout son soûl. Cette douleur visible sur ce visage fit redoubler son désir, il donna de grands coups de reins qui fit crier encore plus Duo. Trowa prenait plus de plaisir avec ce gamin qu'avec n'importe quel autre démon. Il le voulait pour l'éternité. Mais pour lui l'heure n'était pas au plaisir pour Duo mais à la souffrance, la souffrance que tout les humains endurent.

- "Tant que tu seras humain tu souffriras ! Laisse-moi faire de toi un démon et ta souffrance s'arrêtera ! Je t'en prie viens avec moi !

- Laisse-moi ! Je…J'ai mal !

- Laisse-moi t'aider ! C'est à toi de décider !

- Vas-y ! J'ai trop mal !"

Trowa entoura ses hanches des jambes de Duo, et s'allongea sur lui. Il fit des vas et viens plus lent et plus doux tout en mordant le cou du natté. Il transmit alors son pouvoir an même temps qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Au bout d'un moment, les yeux améthyste se firent plus intense et plus violet. Puis, Trowa sentit le natté se cambrer et suivre le rythme en grognant de mécontentement. Il était à lui maintenant, il augmenta le rythme et il put entendre les gémissements de plaisir de son amant, il se libéra alors en lui et le regarda tomber dans le sommeil. Il se retira de Duo et le couvrit de la couverture. Puis il se retourna vers une forme se dessinant dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

- "Alors ? Tu as apprécié le spectacle ?"

A SUIVRE

NOTE :

Enfin pour ceux que ça intéresse !!! 

[1] Shudan = gardien

Un piti mot pour nous laisser vos impressions ?

@ bientôt Cora & Fèn


	5. Naissance d'un nouveau monde

****

Auteur : Cora & Fèn

****

Titre : Le cercle des démons

****

Base : Gundam wing

****

Genre : Fantastique, yaoï, lemon, death. 

  


  


Réponse aux reviews :

****

Kikoo à tous/toutes

  


****

Poucycatt : M'ci ! Et bien là voilà la suite ! Pas trop attendu ? Allez lis bien !!

****

Azaléa : Voilà la suite et surtout dernier chapitre ! Au fait, piti message de Cora : A quand le suite de tes fic ?

****

Luna : Super ! Mais l'idée des couples viens de nous deux ! J Alors lis bien cette fin et dis nous ce que tu en penses ! Au fait quand est-ce qu'on aura la fin de ta fic ?

****

Hathor : Et bien contentes que ça te plaise et espérons que cette suite te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents !

  


  


  


__

Italique : les pensées des perso

// : Télépathie 

  


  


  


Bonne lecture ^________^

  
  


  


****

Chapitre 5 : Naissance d'un nouveau monde

  


  


  


  


  


Volcan Shudan :

  


- "Alors ça t'a plut ?

  


- Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?

  


- Hum…Il est délicieux ! Je suis sûr que tu apprécierais si tu essayais !

  


- Pf ! Apprécier cette chose est impossible !

  


- Et bien il va falloir t'habituer à lui.

  


- Hn ?

  


- Je compte bien le garder ici.

  


- Alors tu me remplaces ?

  


- Wufei je n'ai jamais eu de forts sentiments pour toi. Tu est un fidèle, un ami, un partenaire de jeu, mais ça ne va pas plus loin.

  


- Oui je sais mais tu ne me délaisseras pas pour cette chose ?

  


- Je veux juste que tu fasses quelque chose avant de repartir dans ta chambre.

  


- Quoi ?

  


- Vas l'embrasser !

  


- Hein! ? Mais t'es cinglé ? Pourquoi je…

  


- Fais-le !"

  


Wufei se dirigea en ronchonnant vers le lit et s'approcha du garçon endormi.

  


Il déposa un baiser du bout des lèvres et se releva le plus vite possible, mais il s'arrêta net et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Il voulut vérifier cette sensation. Pour cela il embrassa de nouveau les douces lèvres du châtain. Cette fois-ci, il s'attarda plus et intensifia le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente le petit bouger.

  


Duo ne se réveilla pas mais changea de position, il roula sur l'autre côté et remonta le drap sur lui, preuve qu'il avait froid.

  


En voyant cela le Chinois se redressa complètement. Il regarda longuement le nouveau venu et ne put détacher son regard de la silhouette. La main de son ami sur son épaule le sortit de sa contemplation. Il vit dans ses yeux qu'il ne voulait pas perdre le natté.

  


- "Il a de la chance ! Mais pour moi ce ne sera qu'un jouet !"

  


Wufei avait soufflé ses paroles avant de sortir.

  


Trowa s'installa dans son lit, se glissa sous le drap et aussitôt le magnifique corps de son nouvel amant se pelotonna contre lui. Il s'endormit avec ce nouveau sentiment d'allégresse qu'il avait ressenti pour la première fois quand le jeune démon lui rendait le plaisir du corps.

  


  


  


  


  


  


Vallée des volcans :

  


Quatre et Heero avançaient doucement à cause des jais de vapeur qui s'échappaient du sol.

  


- "Je comprends pourquoi on appelle cet endroit l'âme damnée de la Terre.

  


- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! On va bientôt en voir le bout.

  


- Tu me l'as déjà dit il y a plus d'une heure !

  


- Désolé mais c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. On voit les volcans mais plus on avance, plus ils semblent loin.

  


- Il faudrait avoir des ailes pour les atteindre !

  


- Mais on n'en a pas. Il faut être un démon pour en avoir !

  


- Ouais ou alors…

  


- Mais oui c'est ça ! Viens là !"

  


Heero attrapa le blond par la taille et le serra contre lui. Il se concentra et d'une pousser d'air ils s'élevèrent dans les cieux.

  


Ils réussirent enfin à s'approcher des volcans mais soudain ils chutèrent. Le brun n'avait plus de force mais il se réveilla en sursaut en entendant le cri perçant du télépathe. Ils se posèrent un peu durement sur le sol noir, au pied du premier volcan.

  


Heero était inconscient allonger sous le jeune blond.

  


Quatre se releva, un peu déboussolé et fut prit d'une panique intense en voyant son ami dans les vapes.

  


Instinctivement Quatre utilisa son pouvoir afin de s'assurer que le soldat allait bien. Mais il arrêta bien vite sa progression dans l'esprit du capitaine en voyant les quelques images qu'il aperçut. Il se redressa avec un feu aux joues. Le jeune maître de l'eau fit appel à son pouvoir et réussi à faire venir à lui un peu d'eau pour la faire boire à son fardeau qu'il avait prit auparavant dans ses bras.

  


Non loin d'eux, Zechs observait la scène mais sans pouvoir avancer vers eux !

  


Cette plaine désertique était connue pour être infranchissable pour tout être, quelqu'il soit. Seul les démons ailés pouvaient franchir ce lieu. N'ayant pas le pouvoir de l'air il ne pouvait pas rejoindre les deux autres Chikara no Saya.

  


  


  


  


  


  


Volcan Shudan :

  


Duo venait de se réveiller seul au milieu de ce grand lit. Il se leva et chercha des affaires. Il ne trouva qu'une simple chemise rouge sang, trop grand pour lui.

  


Il la revêtit. Lui arrivant aux genoux il put se permettre de sortir habiller juste de ce morceau de tissus.

  


Il y avait beaucoup de couloirs, de salles comportant toutes des bibliothèques. Guidé par son estomac, il se dirigea plus vers le haut de la demeure.

  


Il entra dans une salle qui ressemblait fortement à une cuisine. Au milieu se trouvait une table, il y avait beaucoup de placards. 

  


Le natté en fit le tour pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Quand il se retourna il poussa un énorme cri du au fait de se retrouver face à un chinois arborant un air mauvais !

  


Les yeux de Wufei auraient pu lancé des éclaires tellement ils brillaient.

  


- "Bonjour. Murmura-t-il en baissant la tête.

  


- Hn ? Le Chinois l'auscultait des pieds à la tête.

  


- Je n'ai rien trouver d'autre à me mettre ! Il prit le tissus entre ses doigts et le tritura montrant son anxiété d'être avec le démon du métal.

  


- C'est bien du Trowa tout craché ça ! Il aurait pu au moins te laisser des chaussures.

  


- Ca ne me dérange pas ! J'aime le contacte avec la terre quelle qu'elle soit. Il releva la tête avec un large sourire sur le visage.

  


- Je ne te fait pas peur ? Il se rapprocha du châtain avec le même regard brûlant qu'à son arrivée.

  


- Heu…Où est Trowa ? Pensant trouver refuge dans les bras du brun.

  


- Il est allé voir un Démon supérieur. Pourquoi ? Le Chinois s'approchait toujours du natté.

  


- Heu…Bin…Je voulais…Heu…tu peux t'écarter ? Il se retrouva coincé entre le corps du démon et le mur.

  


- Je te met mal à l'aise ? Pourquoi ? Il posa ses mains près du visage de Duo, celui-ci trembla et n'osa pas répondre. Trowa à l'air de te trouver à son goût, reprit-il, mais saches que pour moi tu ne seras qu'un jouet même si tu es devenu l'un des nôtres."

  


Wufei passa l'une de ses mains sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis pendant que l'autre se glissait sous la chemise afin de sentir plus franchement cette douceur de peau qu'il avait goûter la nuit dernière. Il rapprocha encore plus leurs corps et posa son visage au creux de son épaule. Il commença à savourer la peau tendre et sucrée du natté.

  


Il lui glissa à l'oreille : "J'ai envie de jouer !"

  


- Mais, mais, mais qu'est-ce…Une main fraîche sur son visage l'arrêta dans ses dires.

  


- Il veut juste se distraire le temps que les autres nous rejoignent. Lui sourit le grand brun.

  


- Tro…"

  


Duo ne put finir sa phrase à cause des lèvres insolentes de Trowa qui l'assaillirent.

  


Le Chinois s'occupait de son corps alors que le Français se distrayait avec des baisers de plus en plus intenses.

  


Soudain toutes les caresses et baisers cessèrent d'un coup. Le jeune novice poussa une plainte puis un cri de surprise quand le démon de métal le souleva pour le mener à la chambre.

  


Une fois là-bas, Wufei le posa délicatement sur le lit. Il commença à lui retirer sa chemise sous les yeux de Trowa qui contemplait les deux hommes, assis dans un siège près de la porte.

  


Le Chinois prodigua de telles caresses que Duo ne put que gémir de plaisir.

  


En entendant les gémissements et plaintes du garçon, Trowa fut pris d'une grande jalousie. Il se leva et rejoignit le lit. Wu et Duo étaient nus à présent. Le brun se déshabilla et se plaça aux côtés des deux hommes.

  


Duo réclama les lèvres du démon du feu. Celui-ci s'exécuta avec plaisir.

  


Le Chinois écarta les jambes du garçon et se plaça près à le posséder d'un coup. Voyant cela, le brun prit alors dans sa main le sexe fièrement dressé du novice et reprit ses lèvres.

  


Wufei pénétra d'une poussée en Duo, qui, celui-ci, ne put crier la douleur car la bouche de Trowa accaparait la sienne. Les mouvements de va et vient exécutés sur son intimité lui fit perdre la tête et oublier la douleur.

  


Le brun s'occupait de son corps pendant que l'autre démon satisfaisait son envie sexuelle. Les vas et vient lents furent une vrai torture pour le natté, il essaya d'augmenter le rythme en bougeant le bassin mais son possesseur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et continuait son rythme lent et hypnotique.

  


Sa bouche étant complètement possédée par celle du français, il ne put laisser passer que quelques gémissements quand ils reprenaient leur souffle.

  


Wufei se libéra en sa proie dans un râle bestial. Il se retira aussitôt et se rhabilla.

  


- "Tu avait raison, il en vaut la peine !

  


- Mais il est à moi. C'est la seule et unique fois que tu le touches."

  


Son ton n'admettait aucune réplique. Le Chinois sortit de la chambre en dédiant un salut de la tête aux deux hommes.

  


- "Ca va ? Demanda le brun en se plaçant au-dessus de Duo.

  


- Hn…Au début il m'a fait mal mais après c'était assez plaisant surtout quand…Il ne finit pas sa phrase et détourna son visage.

  


- Quand quoi ? Insista Trowa en prenant son menton entre ses doigts.

  


- Quand tu étais là."Murmura-t-il.

  


Trowa l'embrassa avec douceur, s'allongea à son côté et le prit dans ses bras pour qu'il se repose.

  


  


  


  


  


  


Vallée des volcans :

  


Heero se réveilla au creux d'un corps chaud. Il sentait des bras autour de sa taille. Il ouvra doucement un oeil et aperçu le visage du blond plonger dans le sommeil.

Il décida de ne pas le réveiller ne se sentant pas encore assez fort pour se lever. Il se laissa dériver dans ses pensées le temps que le petit arabe ne se réveille.

  


Il se rappela sa première rencontre avec les deux hommes. Il avait tout de suite remarquer la beauté du blond. Il se remémora son premier regard, la première fois où il avait rencontrer les yeux bleu azur de Quatre. Plus le temps passait plus il se rendait compte qu'il tombait amoureux de l'ex-moine.

  


Quatre bougea légèrement, informant le soldat qu'il était réveillé. Heero tenta de se relevé mais une prise puissante le maintint contre le torse du blond.

  


- "Tu dois te reposer suffisamment pour pouvoir te servir de tes pouvoir ! Nous ne pourrons pas aller plus loin à pieds.

  


- Hn. Le Japonais essaya encore de s'arracher de la prise du blond sans succès.

  


- Restes un peu comme ça. Si tu continue dans cet état nous ne pourront pas sortir Duo de ces volcans.

  


- D'accord."

  


Le brun se reposa plus sur le corps de Quatre et repartit dans les bras de Morphée.

  


Zechs au loin, les surveillait et marchait désespérément dans leur direction. Il savait que tôt ou tard il devrait utiliser ses pouvoirs. Mais ce sachant sur le territoire des démons et surtout de son ancien élève, il devait faire extrêmement à ne pas se faire repérer. Utiliser ses dons reviendrait à dévoiler sa présence. Il se doutait de ce que Trowa avait fait au petit, et il était le seul à savoir comment les libérer. Seul les grands démons et protecteurs connaissaient tous les secrets des Chikara no saya. Il devait atteindre le centre de la vallée aux volcans, mais pour être pleinement tranquille pour le rituel il ne devait éviter de se battre et de rameuter les autres démons vivants ici.

  


- "Vivement qu'ils atteignent la demeure de Trowa. Ils seront une parfaite diversion."

  


  


  


  


  


Volcan Shudan :

  


Duo était toujours dans les bras du grand brun. Quand Trowa se réveilla il put admirer son jeune amant dormir calmement dans ses bras !

  


Quelqu'un frappa et la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage du chinois.

  


- "Trowa ?

  


- Hn ?

  


- Treize est ici et veut te voir.

  


- Dis-lui que j'arrive."

  


Le Chinois ferma la porte et Trowa se leva en s'écartant doucement de l'étreinte du garçon.

  


Il s'habilla et alla jusqu'à la grande salle. Il y retrouva son maître démon assis dans son fauteuil. Treize était un démon supérieur, c'est lui qui a fait de Trowa ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. C'était un homme grand, brun et incroyablement imposant au point de vue énergie spirituelle.

  


- "Maître ! Fit-il en s'inclinant devant le démon supérieur.

  


- Tu as de la visite.

  


- Je sais Maître. Ce sont les autres…

  


- Je sais parfaitement qui ils sont je te parle de Zechs.

  


- Quoi ? Je ne l'ai pas senti.

  


- Je l'ai vu en arrivant ici. Mais je vais m'en occuper, il me semble que tu te ramollis ces temps-ci !

  


- Mais je…

  


- Suffit, hurle-t-il, je me charge de Zechs pendant que tu amènes les autres ici et que tu les transformes !

  


- Bien Maître !"

  


Treize se leva. Trowa se mit aussitôt à genoux devant lui, tête baissée.

  


Une fois que le grand Maître des démons fut sorti le brun se permit un soupir de soulagement. Il avait eu peur que son maître était venu pour lui réclamer le jeune natté. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et Wufei vint immédiatement lui servir un thé.

  


Le démon du feu savoura sa boisson sous les yeux de son ami. Il se sentit plus calme jusqu'au moment où il vit Duo dans sa chemise rouge sang entrer dans la pièce.

  


Wufei le vit arriver et sortit du salon pour les laisser seul. Il savait que son ami avait besoin de calme et de réconfort quand son Maître venait. Avant la venue de Duo, c'était son corps qu'il prenait en guise de réconfort. Mais maintenant c'était le natté qui allait s'en charger, et rien que d'y penser il se sentit inutile et jaloux du novice.

  


Trowa appela son amant à venir près de lui.

  


Duo s'exécuta et s'assit à terre en posant sa tête sur les genoux du brun. Celui-ci le fit se lever et s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Trowa serra son natté pour se réconforter de l'avoir toujours près de lui. Il fallait qu'il le convainc de trahir sons frère spirituel. La transformation étant récente il savait qu'il restait des parcelles de sa mémoire et de son coeur.

  


- "Nous allons avoir de la visite et j'aimerai que tu m'aides.

  


- Qu'est-ce que je devrai faire ?

  


- M'amener Quatre et Heero.

  


- Mais je…

  


- Tu ne veux pas que ton frère te rejoigne ?

  


- Oh que si ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse du mal…

  


- Je ne lui ferai pas de mal, mais la transformation est quelque chose de compliquer et parfois douloureuse.

  


- Alors non ! Si Quatre a mal je ne veux pas !

  


- Je te promet de faire attention, et si tu m'aides à diminuer sa douleur, il n'aura pas mal.

  


- Tu me le promets que tu feras attention ?

  


- Oui. M'aideras-tu ?

  


- Oui."

  


En entendant la réponse Trowa embrassa son amant avec violence et passion.

  


  


  


  


Pendant ce temps, Heero et Quatre avaient réussi à atteindre l'entrer du volcan Shudan. Ils s'apprêtaient à entrer quand une ombre apparue sous leurs pieds.

  


Ils levèrent tous deux les yeux pour voir un homme avec de grandes ailes grises et ors voler au-dessus d'eux et se diriger vers le volcan central.

  


Les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent rapidement dans l'antre du démon. Ils coururent dans les divers couloirs, d'abord en explorant les recoins puis de plus en plus affolés. Ils se souvinrent du démons ailés et se demandèrent si ce démon ne les avait pas tous tués.

  


Soudain, ils entendirent des sanglots. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas pressé mais méfiant vers l'endroit d'où provenait les pleures.

  


Heero entra prudemment et vit le natté dans un grand lit vêtu d'une unique chemise. Il pénétra doucement dans la chambre et entraîna Quatre à sa suite.

  


Ils purent ainsi voir que le garçon avait été attacher au lit. Il avait un bras collé contre la tête de lit grâce à une corde.

  


Quatre courra jusqu'au lit et prit son jeune "frère" dans ses bras pour le calmer.

  


Heero surveilla le couloir.

  


-"Dépêches-toi Quatre ! Il faut filer d'ici au plus vite !"

  


Le blond commença à détacher les liens du natté. Quand il se rendit compte que le lien ne maintenait rien, Duo se jeta sur lui pour le collé au sol et l'empêcher de bouger.

  


Lorsque Heero vit la scène il se précipita vers les deux garçons, mais il fut stopper par des épées sortant du sol. Pris au piège dans cette prison de métal il ne put aider son amour. Il essaya de s'envoler mais les épées s'étirèrent vers le haut. Il fut donc emprisonner par ce métal.

  


Quatre fut de même mais à terre. Ses poignets furent liés au sol ainsi que ses chevilles et son bassin.

  


Duo se releva et regarda Quatre avec un sourire démoniaque.

  


- "Quel plaisir de vous avoir ici, dans ma demeure.

  


- Qu'as-tu fait à Duo, cria le blond.

  


- Il a décidé de lui-même de me rejoindre.

  


- C'est faux, c'est impossible, il te hait !

  


- Quatre, dit Duo en se rapprochant de son "frère", il dit vrai. Si tu savais comme on se sent bien, en plus Tro me protège mieux que Zechs ne le ferait.

  


- Non, Duo, tu te trompes ! Intervint Heero.

  


- Quatre accepte de venir avec nous. Devient comme moi, il n'y a aucune différence entre être démon et humain.

  


- Arrêtes Duo ! Ce n'est que le début tu ne sais pas ce que ça va faire dans le temps.

  


- Quatre, laisses-toi faire. Ca ne fera pas mal. Je t'en prie une fois que ce sera fait tu te sentira mieux tu verras !"

  


Duo fit signe à son amant qu'il pouvait approcher mais Quatre ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. Il ne pouvait pas atteindre le cou du petit blond. Il fallait user de patience maintenant pour le faire devenir démon.

  


  


  


  


  


Dans le volcan Central de la vallée :

  


Zechs venait d'arriver à l'intérieur du volcan. Il avait put utiliser ses pouvoirs lorsque Heero s'était servit des siens.

  


Il pénétrait dans la seule et unique salle que contenait le volcan.

  


Cette salle était immense. Il n'y avait qu'un pont pour parvenir au centre de celle-ci. Il n'y avait qu'une grande plate-forme entourée de lave, au centre trônait un socle qui avait une dague posée dessus. Cette dague avait été bénie par les premier Chikara no saya pour parer tous les problèmes possibles.

  


Zechs s'en approcha et le prit dans sa main.

  


A ce moment, celui que le grand blond attendait arriva. Les démons ne savait pas tout, surtout la partie les concernant. Zechs devait prendre la vie du démon qui avait détourné les Maîtres des éléments.

  


Treize entra par le col du volcan et arriva directement dans la salle du rituel. Il fonça droit vers le protecteur et engagea la bataille. Il le plaqua au sol mais Zechs ne lâcha pas la dague sacrée.

  


- "Donnes-moi cette dague" Hurla le démon.

  


Zechs ne se laissa pas faire et utilisa son pouvoir de glace contre le démon. Celui-ci fut prisonnier de la glace le temps que le blond puisse se relever. Malheureusement le brun put se libérer facilement et rapidement, il asséna un coup à son adversaire.

  


Le protecteur tomba au sol, sonné. Le grand démon porta une série de coup sur le corps du blond. Il sortit ensuite ses griffes, tel un chat, et commença à déchiqueter la peau fini de l'humain. Zechs se sachant inférieur au démon combattit la douleur et supporta les coups en se débattant pour libérer la dague de dessous son corps. Treize avait réussi à coincer son bras dans son dos et appuyait de son pied sur l'épaule de sa victime.

  


Zechs finit par stopper sa résistance. Voyant cela le démon le leva en le prenant par les cheveux et s'envola avec le blond à sa suite.

  


Le démon était connu pour être plus faible lors de ses vols, le protecteur en profita pour poignarder les ventre du démon, qui hurla. C'était un hurlement de bête enragée et blessée. Les deux hommes retombèrent sur le sol.

  


Zechs eut du mal à se relever et approcher le démon qui se tordait de douleur par terre. Par un ultime sursaut d'énergie Zechs reprit la dague à pleine mains et fonça vers le démon. Il porta un coup droit au coeur de Treize. Celui-ci hurla et attrapa la gorge du protecteur pour la lui trancher. Les deux hommes presque mort était proche du bord de la plate-forme, épuisés et quasiment inconscient, ils tombèrent dans la lave.

  


A ce moment là, dans la chambre de Trowa, les trois démons allaient effectuer le rituel de transformation en commençant par le blond. Mais au moment ou les deux hommes tombaient dans la laves, le trois garçons se mirent à se tordre de douleur. Ils tombèrent tous sur le sol inconscients. Les prisons des deux autres s'effacèrent rapidement et les libérèrent.

  


- "Ils sont morts ? Demanda Heero en voyant quatre accroupie devant Trowa et Duo.

  


- Non ! Mais il n'y a plus une once de pouvoir en eux.

  


- Que s'est-il passé ?

  


- Je ne sais pas Heero. Mais en tout cas nous n'avons plus rien à craindre."

  


  


  


  


Quelques semaines plus tard, chambre des gardes de Sank :

  


Trowa, Duo et Wufei s'étaient bien remis. Ils se sont reposés au calme dans les chambres. Etant devenu de simple humain, les trois hommes durent s'habituer à vivre sans leurs pouvoirs. Ce fut dur pour Trowa et Wufei qui les possédaient depuis plus longtemps que le natté.

  


Chacun étant inutile dans le bien être de la planète, ils avaient décidé de partir de ses lieux qui leur rappelait cette affrontement et leur vie passée.

  


Ils ne savaient toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il redeviennent humains. Mais aujourd'hui ils s'en moquaient tous.

  


Heero et Quatre s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments pendant que les autres récupéraient. Ils avaient décidé de repartir dans la ville natal de Quatre et de rechercher ses parents et de bannir le reste des démons qui vivaient encore sur Terre.

  


Duo et Trowa étaient toujours ensemble et vivaient pleinement leur relation. Trowa avait convaincu le jeune homme de rentrer chez ses parents. Duo s'était laisser convaincre sous la seule condition que le grand brun l'accompagnerai.

Trowa avait tout de suite accepté, il ne voulait pas perdre la chaleur que Duo faisait naître en lui.

  


Wufei quant à lui décida d'aller vivre en forêt et de méditer sur les faiblesses que son côté démon avait dévoilé.

  


Wufei fut le premier à partir, il ne dit pas aux autres l'endroit où il comptait se rendre.

Il alla dans une forêt du Nord Ouest du pays, c'était une zone déserté par les hommes. Il se construisit une petite maison et s'y installa pour méditer sur sa vie et le sens qu'elle prend sans ses pouvoirs. Il se sentait inutile et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien faire sans ses pouvoirs. Il lui fallait réfléchir sur sa nouvelle vie en tant qu'homme faible.

  


  


  


Heero, Quatre, Trowa et Duo partirent ensemble du camp. Quatre et Duo eurent du mal à se séparer. Mais en voyant leurs amants les attendre il se firent la promesse de vivre le plus longtemps possible pour pouvoir se revoir.

  


Ils partirent donc chacun de leur côté. Heero et Quatre cherchèrent les parents de Quatre pendant plusieurs années pour les retrouver dans un petit village à la frontière Nord du pays. Ils s'y installèrent pour finir leur vie près de ceux dont Quatre avait été privé.

  


Duo et Trowa rentrèrent dans le village au pied de la montagne Kashikoi. Lorsque sa famille le vit revenir, ils accoururent tous vers eux. Au début le père de Duo n'avait pas accepté le brun. Mais au fil des années Trowa fut complètement intégré à la famille.

  


Chacun vécut ça vie au mieux et dans le bonheur, même si une promesse ne fut jamais accomplit avant que la mort ne les regroupe après une longue vie.

  


****

FIN

Un piti mot pour nous laisser vos impressions ?

Bye Cora & Fèn


End file.
